


Getting Your First Puppy With Ben Would Include...

by padfootagain



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: Just a little headcanon for Ben.





	Getting Your First Puppy With Ben Would Include...

***Step 1 : Convincing Him**

\- At first, Ben is not convinced at all

\- Because he’s often away, he thinks it might be complicated. And to be honest, although he likes dogs, he doesn’t really want to have to take care of one

\- But you’ve always wanted to have a dog, and Ben and you have been together for quite a while now, and you want to take this step with him

\- So you pout, and use your most convincing puppy eyes to break his will

“But Ben, I’ve always wanted to have a dog.”

“Y/N, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“But…”

“I’m always away, I can’t travel with a dog. So if we take one, _you_ will be responsible for it.”

“ _If_ we take one?”

“I didn’t say yes.”

“Ben, please, please, please, please…”

-The debate lasts for weeks

\- But at the end, you look so sad when he says no…

“Y/N, really… it’s not a good idea.”

“I understand.”

“Don’t be sad.”

“I’m not sad.”

“You are though. Come one, give me a smile.”

“I don’t really feel like smiling…”

“Are you mad at me?”

“Of course not. It’s just… I really thought I could finally have a dog…”

\- How on Earth could he resist when you look so disappointed and sad? Well, he can’t.

“Alright, you win.”

“Ben, are you sure?”

“Yeah, you seem to really want one, so let’s do it.”

\- He laughs when you jump in his arms, shrieking in excitement as you kiss his lips

\- But even your kisses can’t make him forget about the fact that he wants to establish some rules, it’s the condition for the whole thing to happen :

1) You were the one to clean up the mess the dog would make in the flat you and Ben shared

2) You were the one to go for a walk with the puppy, especially when it rains

3) You would tame the little beast

4) In a word, you were the one in charge

5) Most importantly, the dog would NEVER set a paw into your bedroom

These are the five golden rules you agree to without a hesitation, and Ben finally agrees

* **Step 2 : Choosing A Puppy**

\- You go to the kennel, and you spend lots of time to choose your dog

\- You want to adopt a baby, and you want to feel a connection with the dog

\- Ben hesitates before several, but you always say no (although this little Labrador almost breaks your will…)

\- Ben is a few feet away when you spot _him_ …

\- Little, black fur, floppy ears, and when you pass before him, the little animal instantly hurries towards you, and stares at you with his big dark eyes and…

You. Are. Lost. For. Good.

\- When you have him in your arms and he starts licking your cheek, you could swear he’s begging you to take him home. And you turn towards Ben, grinning, not hesitating for a second.

“Ben…”

“You’re sure?”

“He’s perfect. Look at him!”

“I have to admit that he’s cute.”

\- He holds the little dog in his arms too, and you can see by the smile on his lips that he likes the puppy too

* **Step 3 : Taking Him Home**

\- During the whole ride home, you hold the little puppy in your arms while Ben drives through the city, and the dog keeps on licking your face, his paws resting on your chest, making you giggle, and Ben enjoys teasing you about it

“Looks like this little guy likes to kiss you as much as I do.”

“You know, Ben… Maybe you should be worried.”

“Worried? Me?”

“Well, look at this cute little thing!”

“Are you saying that you could replace me with this dog?”

“Well, he has good arguments in his favour. Look how cute he is!”

“You’d better be careful, Y/N. We’re not home yet. I can still drive back to the kennel.”

“No, you won’t. You like him.”

“I don’t like him. And don’t forget that I’m not in charge of him.”

“I know, I know… your rules…”

\- You finally arrive at your home, and let your little dog walk freely in the flat, but he keeps on following you and Ben everywhere

\- When Ben sits down on the couch to watch a movie, the little thing tries to join him on the sofa, but he’s too little and fails

\- So he barks a bit to catch Ben’s attention, but your boyfriend shakes his head

“You’re not getting on the couch.”

\- When Ben doesn’t help him and focuses on the TV again, your dog starts to cry softly, resting his paws on Ben’s leg

\- And Ben tries to ignore the little animal at his feet, but when he looks down at the dog, the puppy is literally begging…

\- So Ben heaves a sigh, and lifts him up to rest on his laps, and the little dog is happier than ever, licking Ben’s face. And you smile at the sight as you sit down next to them.

“I told you it was a good idea, Ben.”

“It’s an awful idea.”

“You never established any rule about the couch…”

“I reckon it wouldn’t have changed anything anyway. Now I know why we speak about puppy eyes…”

\- When you take the dog for a walk, Ben goes with you. And the truth is, he enjoys walking with you, laughing at the puppy as he discovers the world

\- When you go to bed, and close the door of your bedroom, the little puppy immediately starts to cry, scratching the door of your bedroom

\- You look cautiously at Ben, but he shakes his head

“No, Y/N, he doesn’t enter this bedroom.”

“But he’s scared…”

“Y/N, I said no.”

“Ben, he’s just a baby, and he’s scared all alone…”

“No.”

\- But after five minutes of hearing the puppy crying and scratching, Ben heaves a sigh, and stands up. He reappears two minutes later with the dog’s cushion that he sets next to the bed, and he puts down the puppy in it. And you know Ben keeps stroking the dog’s head and ears until the animal has fallen asleep.

\- You cuddle against Ben, dropping a kiss on his cheek, a content smirk on your face.

“I love you, Ben.”

“Oh… shut up… I love you too.”

“I knew you wouldn’t let him cry like that.”

“He’s staying only for tonight. Tonight is a night of adaptation to his new environment, but tomorrow he’s back outside our room.”

\- It takes three weeks for the puppy to finally sleep outside your bedroom. And during all this time, he sleeps next to Ben…

* **Bonus : A Bit Later…**

\- Ben always accompanies you when you take the dog outside, especially when it’s raining, so you don’t have to carry a umbrella and take care of the dog simultaneously

\- He cleans up the mess the dog leaves in his wake

\- He lets the animal climb on the bed on Sunday mornings when you and Ben stay in bed for most of the day

\- He insists on you taking your animal with you when you visit him on sets

\- He reads lots of articles and books so he can teach the dog to answer simple orders. And he is so proud of himself when he teaches the puppy to sit

\- When the dog accidentally eats some chocolate and gets sick, Ben drives you and the dog to the vet, and as you wait in the hallway, he holds your hand in his, and you can see that he’s just as scared as you are. When you come home with your dog healed, Ben lets him sleep in the bedroom, just to keep an eye on the him

\- You walk for hours and hours in parks or on the beach, playing with the dog, holding Ben’s hand. And you know your boyfriend loves this dog just as much as you do

\- In a word, Ben doesn’t respect a single one of the rules he had established. And you’re more than happy about it…


End file.
